New Feelings
by BreezyBriella
Summary: One night as Onodera was arriving in his apartment building to go home he found Takano pinning a woman up against his door kissing her.He starts to feel tears but then Yokozawa arrives clearly came to check on Takano but when he sees Onodera stopped in the middle of the hallway only to see the shocking scene he comes to his rescue SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING RATED M


Sekai ichi hatsukoi

ONODERA X YOKOZAWA

New Feelings

Onodera had just gotten off work and was heading back to his appartment but what he saw when he got there he never would have expected. It was Takano his lover pinning a woman up against the wall next to his appartment kissing her deeply . Tears started to sting his eyes when he heard the main door open behind him and saw Yokozawa he blinked then noticed the same shocked expression he had and turned back around to see Takano who now was looking at the both of them as well as the Woman " Hmm takano are they friends of yours? lets go in your appartment okay " she looked back at him and smirked. Takano lowered his head knowing he had been caught and took the girls hand without saying a single word to them and went inside slamming the door shut behind them leaving Yokozowa and Onodera to stand in the hallway outside the apartments alone.

Onodera could feel Yokozawa stairing at him and he looked down his bangs hiding his eyes that were tearing up . He and Takano have been dating for several months now after his return and started to wonder if he was only being used for revenge for hurting him so long ago . Onodera started to run for his appartment when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and he turned around showing his tear stained face " Y-yokozawa?" he stuttered his name " Onodera let me come in ill take care of you for tonight after seeing that just now i could only imagine whats running through your mind" he said in a soft voice that shocked Onodera he never thought Yokozawa would be so kind to him.

Once inside the appartment Yokozawa made them both some hot tea and sat in the living room placing it on the table " I hope you dont mind i made you some tea using your kitchen" he looked at Onodera seeing the tears gone but can still see the pain in his face " Here drink this" he handed him the drink. Onodera sat on the sofa next to Yokozawa thinking how this all was a little awkward he picked up the glass and took a sip his hands shaking when he put the drink down "Y-yokozawa A-arigatou for taking care of me i - i know it must be a pain -" he didnt even finish his sentence before Yokozawa reached over grabbing his chin pulling him closer and kissed him suddenly making him blush his face turning red. He never would have Expected to fall for Onondera out of all people but seeing him in that state earlier shook him and he wanted for once to take care of him . Onodera blushed slightly and pushed him away hard his hand on his chest " Y-yokozawa! w-what are you doing!?" he shouted clearly nervous now .

Yokozawa only smiled and looked at him" Until now i never really truly looked at your face i never would have expected to fall for such a expression" he said in a soft voice making Onodera blush deeply then kissed him again this time Onodera kissed back their tongues dancing in eachothers mouths fighting for dominance. Onodera was surprised by how passionate the kiss was he never kissed takano like this he then felt Yokozawa's hand cup his cheek and the other unbuttoning his shirt he was now ontop of him on the sofa "Y-yokozawa?" he blushed deeply as he moaned his name . Yokozawa got off the couch picked him up and took him to his room where he turned off the lights and threw him on the bed as he looked down at him he started to take off his clothes his pants falling to the floor followed by his shirt. Onodera sat up quickly when he realized what was suddenly going on "Yokozawa w-wait i -" he was interupted when Yokozawa forcefully pushed him back on to the bed silencing his lips with a kiss as he started to unbuton his shirt and pants his hand going inside his trousers causing a moan from the boy . Yokozawa then took off Onoderas clothes and tossed them on the floor as well ontop of where his clothes already were. He turned the greened eyed boy around and spooned him from behind " Dont worry ill be gentle" he whispered seductivly into his ear and thrusted inside him causing the boy to move forward and moan loudly .Yokozawa thrusted his dick inside him a little faster cum now starting to clentched on to the sheets squeezing his eyes shut as he took it all in he couldnt help but not to moan he was surprised at how much more pleasurable it was than Takano's" Faster Yokozawa" he moaned his name and this made Yokozawa want him more and so he did as he was told thrusting inside him faster and harder "I-im gonna cum Onodera" he said as he panted quickly . Onodera moaned louder with each thrust soon causing Yokozawa to cum inside him and they both fell onto the bed panting their naked bodies laying next to each other . Yokozawa turned to him about to say something when he noticed he was sleeping and chuckled then smiled " I never would have expected to fall for someone like you" he whispered pulling him so his head was on his chest and pulled the covers over them as he closed his eyes now discovering his new feelings.


End file.
